


[上一]◎_◎

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻x一方通行下品搞笑文警报登场角色批量风评被害
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 6





	[上一]◎_◎

土御门感觉到场面有些失控了。

在邻居家举行的是学园都市英国远征军的凯旋忘年会，并没有去英国但作为亲友团参加的土御门元春，替大部分已经失去判断力的与会者们做出决定。

——玩再大一点也没有关系。

“是谁给未成年喝酒的？！”

同样作为亲友团参加，被因警备员工作无法到场的黄泉川托付了看住孩子们的重任，芳川桔梗一手举着酒瓶，一手扼住曾经被黄泉川抓捕十几次的前skill out成员滨面仕上的脖子：“说！是不是你带来的？”

滨面仕上带来的跟他去了英国或没有去英国的女孩子们倒了一地。

在这滩横七竖八躺在地板上的香软肉体的尽头，学园都市仅有七人的超能力者中的第三位和第五位互相支撑着拥抱在一起，茶色的头发和蜜色的头发交缠，两个人在嘤嘤哭泣。比她们嚎得更大声的是始终抱着御坂美琴大腿不放的室友白井黑子。

“别哭了，御坂……啊呜，别哭了。”忘年会的发起人上条当麻对着她们手足无措，他的大脑容量在摄入足够的酒精之后更加无法应付这种危机情况。

好在饱餐一顿肚子撑得圆滚滚的茵蒂克丝已经在床上酣然入睡。

听说这群人是一起乘坐英国王室提供的专机回到学园都市的。十个小时的封闭空间，得是何种修罗场啊。

土御门在心中默念，阿上辛苦了。

“土御门。”

一直沉默着一杯接一杯，不知道喝的是什么，看上去还算清醒的另一位修罗场亲历者、学园都市仅有七人的超能力者中的第一位叫了土御门的名字。

实际上土御门今天不是作为上条当麻的亲友，而是作为一方通行的亲友来的。

大约是因为其他人都会带着朋友来，只有自己是监护人跟来太尴尬，一方通行联络了旧同僚土御门。在到达忘年会会场·上条的宿舍后，一方通行也刻意毗邻土御门落座。

“嗯？”口中含着饮料的土御门用鼻子代替言语发出疑问。

一方通行冷着脸眺望着宿舍内的混乱场景，仿佛自身不在这个空间。

但他接下来的发言，让土御门把嘴里的液体全部喷了出来。

“成为什么样的人，才会被上条当麻喜欢？”

◎_◎

被门禁时间限制的常盘台的大小姐们先行离去之后，客人一拨一拨地撤退，随着夜幕降临，世界彻底安静了。

主人上条当麻仰面躺在地板上，像一条被海浪抛上岸的鱼，嘴巴一张一合地喘息。

终于…结束了。

本想向大家表达歉意和感谢的，到底有没有把自己的心意传达出来啊……说起来一方通行和土御门，好像在御坂她们之前就走掉了？想跟一方通行当面好好道谢，结果一句话都没说上。

“咚咚咚。”

轻轻的富有节奏感的敲门声打断了脑内的自言自语。

“谁落了东西吗？”

上条挣扎着爬起来去开门。

“诶？一方通行？”

还没有看清那片白色，一方通行就滑入了上条怀中，拿在手里的拐杖也啪嗒一声掉在了地上。

一方通行的脸一如既往像复写纸一般洁白，但他浅而急促的呼吸和绵软无力的身体，都表明现在正处于醉酒状态。

上条想把他往房间里面拖，发现他比预想更轻，索性抱了起来，摆放到地板中央的地毯上。

这时上条终于得以看清一方通行。

◎_◎

一方通行不知何时在何处更换了衣服。来的时候明明穿着那身熟悉的白色棉服，而现在，他穿着——

黑色的圆头低跟小皮鞋，白色的长度到大腿中部的丝袜，白色的带有荷叶边的南瓜裤，黑色的有风琴褶装饰的托胸连衣短裙，白色的有蕾丝花边的围裙，一字肩泡泡袖内搭。

“啊———————————？！！！！！”

上条的大脑终于处理完了这些视觉信息，张大嘴巴惊叫起来。

“嗯……？”一方通行迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛。

“你你你怎么穿成这样？！！”上条捂着脸问。

“土御门说你喜欢管理员大姐姐的类型……”

与平时别别扭扭的一方通行相比，喝了酒的一方通行就像是喝了自白剂。

搞不懂其中逻辑的上条选择先针对显而易见的槽点进行吐槽：“？？？可是你穿的是女仆装啊？？？”

“？？？土御门说穿上围裙就算是管理员大姐姐了？？？”一方通行的问号不比上条少。

“这这这完全是土御门那家伙的喜好吧！”

上条设想不久之前土御门在隔壁哄骗一方通行穿女仆装搞不好还看光了一方通行的身体不由得怒火中烧。

学园都市第一位的理智已经被酒精摧毁，躺在地板上的一方通行慢悠悠地理了理裙摆，说：“你 不 喜 欢 吗？”

这蜜糖一般诱人的话语，让上条忍不住再度仔细打量。

一字肩的内搭领口很低，在它与项圈之间是下陷的颈窝，突出的锁骨，凹凸起伏的胸骨……裙子是托胸款但无胸可托，胸前的布料也皱皱巴巴。从袖口伸出的手臂和包裹在丝袜中的双腿都细瘦易折。简直就像是穿了妈妈的衣服的幼女。

一方通行瘦削得无机质的身体本与性感毫不沾边，穿上不合身的女装之后，那种不适切却充满了别样的魅惑。

牙白……上条先生该不会是lo……

理智开始崩塌的上条被一方通行伸手搂住了脖子。

凉凉的、滑溜溜的，一方通行的气息簌地钻进了上条的身体里。

端整精致得令人怀疑是否是学园都市动用科技力量制作出来的脸孔也近在咫尺。

最终让上条决堤的是一方通行的下一个动作。

他立起一边膝盖，隔着上条穿着的长裤的布料，蹭了蹭上条的大腿。

“上条先生可是健康的普通男高中生啊啊啊！！！”

“不好意思，我好像把一方通行落下了……”

不靠谱的大人代表芳川从没来得及关闭的房门探进头，看到掉落在玄关的拐杖大喜：“他还在这里吧？”

走进房间，定睛一看，地板上房主和她的失物摞在了一起。

上条蜷着腿两手捂住下腹部侧躺着，穿着女仆装的一方通行分开双腿骑着他的腰，上半身向前倒伏趴在了他的身上。

从呼吸声判断，两个人都已失去了意识。

◎END◎

一方通行是醉倒，上条是气绝。


End file.
